1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Producing highly integrated semiconductor devices continues to be a goal of designers. In order to advance this goal, patterns for semiconductor devices have been made finer and finer. For example, many attempts have been made to overcome the resolution limit of photolithography processing for forming patterns for implementing semiconductor devices. In particular, double patterning technology has allowed for finer patterns beyond the resolution limit of photolithography processing. However, drawbacks still exist.